eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
Family Reunion
"Family Reunion" is the seventh episode of the second season of Eureka. Synopsis Fargo's grandfather, Pierre Fargo, is revived from cryogenic suspension in an unmarked sleeper pod at Global Dynamics. Once awake, he accuses an old rival of locking him in the pod, and stealing his life's work. Plot Over the years, a team at Global Dynamics has stored various people in cryostasis, but, while updating their system, they discover that a 50-year-old tank contains an unidentified body. Stark and Henry revive the man, who turns out to be Dr. Pierre Fargo — Douglas Fargo's grandfather. Claiming that he never intended to freeze himself and doesn't know how it happened, Pierre is astonished to awaken in the 21st century. His grandson shows him around Global, and Pierre proudly notices that researchers still rely on his groundbreaking work in bioengineering and cryogenics. Fargo objects, pointing out that everyone credits those advances to Andre Sandrov, a researcher who worked with Pierre. Sandrov has won vast fame and fortune over the years for "his" breakthroughs. Outraged, Pierre assumes that Sandrov forced him into the cryo-chamber in order to steal his research. Allison and Jack hesitate to believe him. Global's records show that Pierre officially resigned before disappearing from Eureka, and Pierre's then-girlfriend Belle (Douglas Fargo's grandmother) was one month pregnant at the time. Jack wonders if Pierre, faced with out-of-wedlock fatherhood back in 1957, fled into the cryo-chamber to avoid responsibility. Pierre denies this, revealing that he was planning to pick up an engagement ring from his friend Charlie, a jeweler, later the day he disappeared. He wanted to marry Belle and have a family. Working together to solve this mystery, both Fargos snoop through Global's records to find the alleged resignation letter. Jack and Lupo, meanwhile, interview Sandrov at his palatial estate. The charming philanthropist denies all involvement in Pierre's mishap. Neither pair is able to find solid proof either that Sandrov is guilty or that Pierre was the true scientific visionary. Suddenly, Pierre begins aging rapidly — an unexpected aftereffect of the primitive cryostasis process he endured. If it can't be stopped, he may soon die. Now racing to prove that Pierre was responsible for the scientific advances that Sandrov claims are his, Jack recruits Stark to ask Pierre technical questions about the breakthroughs that Sandrov announced a month after Pierre was frozen. Pierre answers them all correctly. The research was, indeed, his. Confronted at a swanky cocktail party, Sandrov finally confesses that he stole the research after Pierre mysteriously vanished — but he still denies putting Pierre in the cryo-chamber, claiming to be an opportunistic but not a criminal. He sounds sincere, and he even helps Stark stabilize Pierre's health. If Sandrov didn't force Pierre into the cryo-chamber, however, then an unknown perpetrator remains on the loose. Pierre shows Jack the receipt for the ring he had made for Belle, and Jack notices the signature is identical to that on the letter of resignation found in Global's files. This means that Charlie traced the signature—when confronted the jeweler admits his guilt, saying that he loved Belle as well and hoped that with Pierre out of the way he would have his chance. Belle returns to Eureka (she was on vacation in Alaska when Pierre was awakened) and agrees to marry Pierre, whom she never gave up on. At the end, Fargo surveys the Pierre Fargo Institute (formerly the Andre Sandrov Institute) with newfound pride. Memorable Quotes :Nathan: Of all people to bring out of cryostasis I resurrect another Fargo. :Jack: Yeah, karma's a bitch. ---- :Jack: Fargo's grandfather being in stasis Hey, um, is anyone curious as to how he got in there? :Nathan: He's a Fargo. Are you really surprised? :Douglas Fargo: I am standing right here. ---- :Dr. Fargo: Say, did we ever get to the moon? :Fargo: In '62. :Dr. Fargo: Way to go, guys! :Fargo: Top secret of course. We didn't go public until '69. Notes Pierre went into stasis on August 30, 1957. ru:Семейное воссоединение 2.07